nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Oceana Broadcasting System/S009
Oceana Late (index: S009) is television program made by the Slavic Oceana Broadcaster. It is a talk show. It is presented by Ygo August Donia. It is aired every day from 22.30 until 23.00 on television. Donia in his show gives his own reaction to current events, rates new books and albums, follows the headlines and frequently interviews interesting guests. The show is very versatile and diverse and tries to remain neutral by looking at events from different angles and inviting guests from all over the political spectrum. 11-15-10 *''22.30-23.00'' (T): In the first show host Ygo August Donia introduces himself to the people of Oceana, who already knew him as a local politician of some standing. He humorously gives the audience the latest updates on celebrity gossip, and immediately has a scoop when he reveals the airing of Lovia's first reality tv-series: Keeping up with the Donia's. Host Ygo then invites his guests on stage: prominent writer Peter Emanuel, who is to talk about his latest publication, and Jonathan Frum who is interviewed on the ouvre-prize he is rumoured to be receiving for his many famous plays. At the end of the show, all guests and spectators receive gifts, Oprah Style, in the form of the first edition of An introduction to minimalist Generative Grammar from Emanuel and tickets to Frum's latest play. The host and his guests leave the stage, the credits role in and the end-tune starts playing. **Spectators: T (1.028) 11-16-10 *''22.30-23.00'' (T): In this show the host Ygo August Donia invites some young, aspiring actors and musicians and interviews them about their latest project, the remake of a 1980's western from Libertas. He then has an interview with the leadeders and main representatives of the LMB and the LJB about their troubled past and their bright future, and about the way a few brave people brought the two groups together and put an end to the mutual hatred. Hatred, as is concluded, comes from misunderstanding, and leads to nothing. Among the guests of the show is Marcus Villanova of Walden, who talk about tolerance and acceptance with Ygo. When the show is nearing the end Ygo tells everybody to look under their chairs; under it is the latest version of the Bible in Oceana language. He ends with the words: "make your car a booze-free zone!", then the end-credits role in and the end-tune starts playing. **Spectators: T (712) 11-17-10 *''22.30-23.00'' (T): In this show host Ygo enters the stage in classical Bavarian clothes and, dressed in lederhosen he raises awareness for the beautiful state of Bavaria, Germany as a holiday location, having an expert on who talks about the beautiful castles of Ludwig II. Then Ygo announces his special guest of the evening: conservative Christian politician Oos Wes Ilava. Drinking a classic Oceana beverage from 1985, the two men discuss politics and talk about the next elections and which candidates are most likely to make it into congress. Ygo now introduces his side-kick Taisho Kumato, who together with Ilava plays a quiz with questions about Oceana history. Ilava wins the quiz. Near the end Ygo starts the polonaise and leaves the stage dancing together with the audience as the end-tune starts playing. **Spectators: T (896) 11-18-10 *''22.30-23.00'' (T): The show begins with host Ygo, this time dressed in a pirate costume, explaining his strange show of last night; he was apparantly under influence of some sort of illegal substance, for which he is sorry. He announces he will not dance the polonaise anymore. The special guest of the evening is then introduced; it is Edward Hannis, the succesful editor and owner of La Quotidienne and the writer of the famous novel Hello?, which was generally well-received by the press. Y. Donia and Hannis talk about Hannis' writing, his succesful career as a journalist and about his political ambitions. Y.M. Donia tells his guest he personally loves to read HebdoMag and to further promote it, he informs the audience that beneath every chair there is a copy of both the magazine aswell as Hello?, after which the end-tune starts playing and the credits role in. **Spectators: T (591) 11-19-10 *''22.30-23.00'' (T): In this show the sport of wrestling is promoted. Host Ygo has invited his good friend Taisho Kumato to tell the audience all about the beautiful sport of wrestling and how all Oceana people should like it; it is a great sport for macho's and goes well with the habit of drinking a beer or two. Meanwhile, members of the Kumato Iron Dojo build a wrestling ring and continue so while Ygo interviews famous martial artists Thomas R. Wang and Rico Wasabi about there on-stage and off-stage adventures and their many action movies. As the interview is over host Ygo himself leaves the stage, then a masked man in wrestling attire returns and steps into the ring with Kumato, while The Power (Snap!) is playing. The wrestling match is fought in the style of Mexican luchadores and the smaller wrestler, who is badly beaten, reveals himself as the host. The audience cheers, the end-tunes role in and the end-credits role in. **Spectators: T (623) 11-20-10 *''22.30-23.00'' (T): unknown as of now. **Spectators: T (?) Category:Oceana Broadcasting System